Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit (Japanese: クリーム・ザ・ラビット, Kurīmu za Rabitto) is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog games and related media. Introduced to the Sonic series in 2002 as hidden artwork in Sonic Mega Collection, Cream debuted for real as a playable character in Sonic Advance 2. A young rabbit with a polite manner and a perpetually sunny outlook, Cream is followed almost everywhere by her chao, Cheese. Appearences Cream appears in the following Sonic games: 'Sonic Advance 2' *Cream's story debut is at the Egg Hammer Tank II boss of Leaf Forest. Sonic runs into his fat nemesis while Eggman's machine is gripping Cream and Cheese in its steely fist; and Cream grabs onto the hedgehog's spines after getting blown up at the boss' destruction. The rabbit is amazed to be rescued by "the famous Mr. Sonic", although the blue blur rather impatiently just runs off while Cream is trying to explain that Vanilla is still imperiled. As such, Cream decides to take on the fat man herself, using her ears to fly through stages and her friend Cheese as a method of attack 'Sonic Adventure DX' *Cream was retroactively added into Sonic Adventure for the remake. She drops the Ice Key in Station Square after Casinopolis, and appears on a billboard in Mystic Ruins after the game is completed. 'Sonic Heroes' *A member of Team Rose along with Big and Amy, Cream spends Sonic Heroes searching for Cheese's twin, a chao called Chocola. It transpires that Neo Metal Sonic has kidnapped the chao - along with Froggy - to extract the secret of Chaos Zero's transformative abilities. Cream's repertoire of skills includes Thunder Shoot and Chao Attack, as well as the Flower Festival Team Blast. *Even though it's her first time teaming up with Amy, Cream is quick to learn that it's best not to challenge the pink hedgehog's delusions about Sonic - backing quite quickly out of a conversation to that effect in Casino Park. 'Sonic Battle' *In Sonic Battle, Cream seems to be living at Amy's apartment in Central City. The rabbit's aversion to boxercise leaves Amy speculating that "She's been acting wierd lately. Maybe she's just going through some changes", but eventually Cream and Cheese are roped in to helping train Emerl. After Amy leaves the robot with Cream so she can go buy dieting equipment she saw on an infomercial, Dr. Eggman bursts in with Chaos Gamma and the E-121 Phis to kidnap them. *Cream's story is the sixth of eight, and is spent almost entirely inside Gimme Shelter, Eggman's base under Night Babylon. Eggman plans to use Cream and Cheese as hostages in a trap for Sonic, but after Emerl teaches Cream that violence really is the answer to life's problems, they all attack Chaos Gamma and escape. 'Sonic Advance 3' *After completing the first Act of Cyber Track in Sonic Advance 3, Cream descends from the sky with a voluminous parasol, much to the heroes' surprise. Cream confides that she was "out for a walk with Cheese" but just got lost, so the protaganists lead her out to a less deadly strolling route, after which she becomes a playable character. *When Cream is taken as a partner character, she enables a variety of of flying team moves. Her combination with Amy is her only named partnership: the pair of them form Team Jubilee. Cream's Tag Action is perhaps the most interesting in the game: Cheese shapeshifts to resemble Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, or Amy, and grants that character the ability to use Chao Attack themselves. *Although Cream - and everyone else - fails to recognise Gemerl as a rebuild of Emerl, it is her and Vanilla who find the robot in the game's end sequence, and take him to Tails' Workshop for repair. In the final scene, Cream is shown playing with the ostensibly reformed Gizoid. 'Sonic and the Secret Rings' *Cream is included in Party Mode for Sonic and the Secret Rings, but has no role in the game's story. Artworks Artwork of Cream the Rabbit Videos Videos of Cream the Rabbit Voice Actors *Sonja Ball *Jessica DiCicco *Sarah Wulfeck *Rebecca Honig *Michelle Ruff Voice Sounds *Cream the Rabbit/Voice Sounds *Download Cream the Rabbit / Voices Sounds Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Team Rose